Dark Knight
by TombRomance
Summary: After a year of being away from Ikebukuro, Mercedes Sado comes back to the chaos that plagues the city. Her loving friends, a group of teens, a bodyguard, headless rider, spastic doctor, and a curious informant help guide her through the dangers around her. When tragedy shakes up her world, how will the strange group hold up? OC/Izaya O.
1. Welcome home Mercy

Name: Mercedes Sado

Nickname: Mercy

Age: 21

Height: 5'5

Weight: 115

Hair: Mid-Thigh Silver

Eyes: Black/dark brown

Welcome Home Mercy

_Ikebukuro_. She breathed in her home town deeply, as she stepped off the planes platform, and onto the linoleum floor, of the airport. It had been almost a year since she had been home, since she watched the lights flickering in the busy town, since she enjoyed the oddities the town had to offer her. A small smile graced her face, before it fell, and became a small grimace. She couldn't remember if she had asked anyone to care for her goldfish, but Goldie seemed ill before she had left and fish had such a short life span anyways. Mercedes grabbed her two small plaid bags before leaving. She still had an hour and a half drive for home, and she was grateful her friend Shyanne was waiting for her.

"Hey Mercy, how are you doing?" Shyanne questioned, as Mercedes tossed her bags in the bed of Shyanne's black truck.

"I'm tired, how about you, Shy?"

Mercy didn't feel like talking at the moment, she was tired and a little on the cranky side; but she was in the presence of a happy Shyanne, and that made it worth the conversation. The door shut with a small, THUD, when the two women settled and buckled up. Shyanne had always been a, obnoxiously, safe driver, so there was no debate about who should drive.

"Um….did I assign you Goldie?"

"No, but I broke into your apartment and took her. She's still alive." Shyanne chuckled.

"Thank you."

"How's your mom doing?" Shyanne hesitated momentarily, before speaking.

"She's stable, but you can see the distance in her eyes." Mercy breathed, before clearing her throat. "The doctor says she might have two or three more years."

They were silent after the disheartening news, and it was for the best, Mercy was tired, and they were close to her house. _Three blocks, two blocks, one block._ Mercedes counted in her head, as they passed the streets, and then there they were, in front of her dark lonely apartment building. The two of them always joked, that Mercedes was the only person who lived there; because her neighbors hardly ever were home. Shyanne stopped in front of the stairs, to make sure Mercy got home safe and quickly.

"The big boss man says, 'if you don't feel like coming in, don't.'" Shyanne said mimicking their boss to a T, causing Mercy to chuckle.

"I'll see you tomorrow, text me when you get home."

"Ok, Good night Mercy,"

"Night Shy,"

Mercedes cursed under her breath, when she grabbed her bags from the truck and accidently bent her nail back. The brief pain shot through her hand, like lightning in the sky. She walked up the small fourteen steps quickly, almost already asleep; as Shyanne sat in her car, watching Mercy to make sure she got in safely. The apartment smelled like old dust, forcing Mercy to open her windows. She would clean later that week, but right now, she was tired and needed to sleep. _Home sweet home_, Mercy thought. Her bathroom was almost exactly how she left it, except two of her towels were switched.

The green-blue walls complimented the brown accessories Mercy's mother had chosen out, for only daughter, and brought a sense of individuality to the plain house. That's how Mercedes like things, plain, nothing other people could comment on, if she ever decided to have others at her house. Yes Mercy, had her two best friends over, but they had grown up together and knew each other like the back of their hands, they were family. Mercy casually switched the two towels back to their original spots, before brushing her teeth.

Moments after she had changed into her brown shorts and casual T-shirt, her phone buzzed in the distance on her side table. She spit out the foamy paste before grabbing her phone.

_I'm home, I'll see you tomorrow. So glad your back, I love you._

_*Princess Pete*_

Mercy smiled before quickly typing her message.

_Love you too Shy, I'll see you tomorrow._

_*Ballad of Mona Lisa*_

With that said and done, Mercy crawled into her blue blankets, and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	2. The Meeting

The red lights flickered slightly, as they numbers switched from 5:30 to 5:31. She knew she should have gotten up thirty-one minutes ago, but she couldn't drag herself out of the bed. It wasn't exhaustion that kept her in the bed, no, she had been awake for an hour now, but she was unable to note what exactly kept her from moving. For the fourth time her phone rang, and once again she ignored it, already knowing who it was. She allowed her eyes to close again

Panicked shouting forced Mercy awake, and off her bed. It was obvious that if she hadn't answered her phone, the others would freak out and come down. Before she fully left her room, she glanced at the clock. _7:28 am, which sounds just about right. _ She thought as she stumbled through her house. When she reached the front door, she paused and opened the door, just to get pummeled by two sets of fists. Mercy's yells stopped the two other girls in mid pummeling.

"O my god! We are so sorry, Mercy!" The two girls squealed.

The red-head and blond both picked up Mercy by her arms, and dragged her to her tan coach.

"You know you could have just walked into the house." Mercy muttered cradling her sore cheek.

"Yes, but we didn't want to walk in, and see the bloody remains of our best friend." Chandasea chuckled.

"You need to shower, you're late for work." Shyanne sighed. "I'll drive you, Channy, you should go to work."

"Psh-shawl, like I'm going to just leave." Chan rolled her eyes, "Shy, remember, unlike you, this is my first time seeing Mercy."

Both Mercedes and Shyanne rolled their eyes. Yes, Chan had a point, but she was being dramatic about it, and the others were too used to it. As Chandasea ranted, about not seeing her friend, Mercy walked to her bathroom to shower and Shyanne worked on making breakfast. When Mercedes was dressed and ready Chandasea was still ranting.

"Chan, did you not notice we left you?" Mercy asked in a deep sigh.

"You did?" Chan questioned, staring blankly at her silver-haired friend.

"How about, the three of us have a horror movie sleep over tonight to catch up." Shyanne muttered handing Mercy and Chan breakfast burritos.

"Ok," The two girls choired.

"We should probably go," mercy yawned.

"Ok, bye Mercy, by Shy. See you tonight." Chan cheered, before leaving.

Mercedes sighed deeply as she followed Shyanne out of her house. Shyanne couldn't help but laugh at her tired companion. Not once, since she's been home, has she ever looked so sad. Mercy was trying to hide her emotions from her dear friend; but Shyanne had known her too long to be fooled. Mercy's face was neutral, for the most part; but there were small things that gave away her emotions. Her normally smiling lips now slightly down turned in the corners, the small muscle near the nose throbbed a little, almost as if trying not to cry, but her eyes, they told it all. Mercedes eyes always told on her. The light that normally lived in her eyes, was now gone, forcing her eyes to look empty, almost dead; her eyes, where what scared Shyanne the most; they were the eyes of a corpse, the eyes of someone who had given up, on everything, on life.

"So, how about before the movie night, we go to the bar and celebrate our reunion?" Shyanne questioned, forcing her eyes back on the road.

"Sure, as long as there is no singing."

For most people, this statement would have been odd, but Mercy and her friends weren't normal. When the three girls had turned twenty-one they all decided to go out to a bar and celebrate, but the bar they had chosen happened to be a Karaoke bar. After about an hour of listening to tone-deaf singers, Mercy was thoroughly drunk, and ready to go, but the other two were ready to join the action. Every year since, Shyanne and Chandasea dragged Mercy with them, to reminisce.

Shyanne couldn't help but laugh at her friends prompt decline to the idea.

"Fine, but we are going sooner or later."

"I'd rather later, than sooner."

They both smiled, before we entered the glass building, where they departed soon after. Shyanne went to the top floor, and Mercy was left on the twelfth floor, where all the editors resided. _Five hours, and thirty-six minutes. _Mercedes couldn't help but think as she stared at the three new books, she needed to edit.

"Welcome back Mercy, we missed you." Some of the other greeted as they passed her cubicle.

After work Mercedes walked home, so she could change before the others came home over. There was a change euphoria that summoned her, she was no longer in the state she was this morning. She was exceedingly happy, and energetic, so much so, she started to scare coworkers. Her trip wasn't long at all, usually, it was just quiet. Others around her chatted merrily around her, but most of them were teenagers. _I wasn't aware the high school got out so early_. She thought before a young man bumped into her.

"I am terribly sorry." He muttered.

"'Tis fine, just watch were you are going." Mercy sighed.

"Did it hurt?" he asked innocently.

"Excuse me?"

"When you fell from heaven, did it hurt?" he smiled, "because only angels come as beautiful as you."

"You're in high school, right?"

"Yes my love."

Mercedes couldn't believe she was being hit on by a child. Throughout her life people often confused her for much younger than she is, but this was ridiculous.

"As flattering as you are," she smiled sweetly, "I am much older than you."

"I'm sorry about Masaomi, is he bothering you?"

A young man and woman walked up, almost in a scolding way. Mercedes smiled; there was something special about the trio that stood before her.

"'Tis fine, your charming friend has mistaken me as someone younger."

"I'm Mikado Ryugamine, this is Anri Sonohara, and you have already met Masaomi Kido" the short-haired brunet boy started.

"Mercedes, but my friends call me Mercy." She bowed, "Lovely to meet you."

"Ah, that proves it!" Masaomi cheered.

Masaomi's friends and Mercedes stared at him questioningly; though Mercedes was more of a look of disbelief.

"What proves what?" Masaomi questioned exasperated.

"She is an angel of mercy," Mikado rested on one knee, almost as if purposing. "Please bestow a kiss on me, for I will surely die without your love."

By this time, people had stopped to watch what was going on. Some may have thought this was a play, while others wanted to see what would happen. Both Mikado and Anri glanced at Mercedes.

"Ok, this got weird really fast." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I have to go; it was….interesting, bye."

"Bye." They muttered.

"Wait my love!"

Before Masaomi could fallow her, Mikado grabbed his arm embarrassed of his recent behavior. Mercedes sighed as she walked away from the confusing group of kids. She didn't remember the high school kids being so up front around here, but she had been gone for a whole year, and things change. Mercedes walked into her house, and pleasantly greeted Goldie, before she walked off to the bedroom.

"Ok, so I'm going to feed you early tonight, because Shyanne and Chandasea are coming over, and we are going out. Don't worry though, we will come back, and you know they probably will be staying the night." Mercedes said as she got dressed.

"Who are you talking to?" Shyanne's voice echoed through the apartment.

"Don't judge me." Mercy muttered as she walked out her bedroom.

Mercedes was dressed in her light brown pants, with white fuzz, and pink off the shoulder shirt. The look on Shyanne's face was truly a Kodak moment. Her face was written in full-blown shock, as she looked Mercedes up and down. It wasn't like Mercy to wear form-fitting shirts, and even more unlikely for her to wear pink ever, let alone a form-fitting pink shirt. Mercy couldn't help but pull out her camera, and snap a picture of her best friend.

"What are you staring at?"

"Right now, I'm staring at the fucking rainbow bubbles." Shyanne shrieked rubbing her eyes.

"Rainbow bubbles, what are you smoking?" Mercy laughed, "And can I have some?"

"Stupid flash," Shy breathed, once she was able to see. "You look amazing, my anti-pink friend."

"Why thank you." Mercy smiled doing a slow spin, so her friend could see her. "Where is our spaz?"

"O, Channy had to stay a bit later at work, so she's going to meet us up at the bar." Shyanne muttered. "Were you seriously talking to Goldie?"

"Shut up, I can hear the judgment in your voice." Mercy laughed as she dropped the gold-fish food in the water.

"I could understand you talking to your dog, when you had her, but with a fish really?"

"I know, but I don't have a dog anymore. So you'll have to get used to it." Mercedes sighed sticking her tongue out at her companion. "So, where are we going?"

"Your favorite bar, darling, The Damn Bar." Shyanne giggled, as she tugged lovingly at Mercy's hand. "Let's go."

After locking her apartment building, Mercy, followed her friend down the streets. Shyanne laughed as her companion talked about her adventures, with the three high school children she met this afternoon.

"That's a little creepy; do you think he would have followed you home, if given the chance?" Shyanne questioned.

"I hope not," Mercy grimaced.

"I don't know, you might have better luck with a younger man, you can train them better." Shyanne was mocking her friend now.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I haven't decided yet," Shyanne yawned.

Suddenly a black motorcycle skid in front of the two girls, almost hitting them, and sputtered to a stop. The driver slightly turned back, as if looking behind. Both Mercedes and Shyanne glanced at each other scared to death, because of their near death experience. The driver seemed to glance back at the two women and froze up. Quickly the driver pulled out a cell phone and frantically typed.

_I am so sorry! Is everyone ok?_

"Yeah, were fine, how about you?" Mercy asked, dusting herself off.

_O, I'm fine, is there anywhere I can take the two of you? Or make this up to you?_

"NO, thank you, we are almost at our destination." Shyanne growled, "And we would appreciate it if we got there in one piece."

"Shyanne," Mercy scolded. "Thank you so much for the offer, but we are fine."

_Ok, but call me if you need anything, my name is Celty by the way!_

"O, so you're a female?" Mercy breathed taking a closer look at the rider. "O yeah, you are much curvier than a male. My name is Mercy, and this is my good friend Shyanne." Mercy smiled, realizing she was being rude. "Would you like to join us?"

_Um…..I'm working right now, but maybe some other time._

"Ok, be careful,"

A moment later the small group of girl's dispersed leaving only Mercy and Shyanne to their conversation.

"She was nice." Mercy smiled kindly at her friend.

"Yeah, when she's not trying to kill people, with her driving," Shyanne complained.

Both Shyanne and Mercy glanced at each other and laughed hysterically. Even Shyanne had to realize their good friend Chandasea was in the same category as Celty, though little did they know Celty was the headless rider. The Damn Bar was abnormally busy, as the two girls walked to one of the many tables.

"I don't see Chan, do you?" Mercy had to yell, in order for Shyanne to hear her.

"Nope, shall I text her, or do you want to?"

"I will," Mercy breathed, as she pulled out her phone.

_Where are you Channy?_

_*Ballad of Mona Lisa*_

Shyanne ordered three screaming banshee, for her friends, as Mercy messaged their Chan. Moments later Mercedes phone light up and buzzed against the wooden table. An envelope appeared on the screen with Brendon in bolded black letters.

_I'm around the corner, there was like this huge accident, so they are deterring traffic. Do you know what's going on?_

_*Brendon the Fish*_

_No, maybe there's another driver like you._

_*Ballad of Mona Lisa*_

Mercy inclined a brow at her friend Shyanne, as she typed a quick message to Chan.

"What did you send her?" Mercedes asked leaning forward. "Were you being mean?"

"No." Shyanne smirked evilly, before handing back Mercy her phone back.

_Shut up Shyanne, I know Mercy would never send that._

_*Brendon the Fish*_

Mercedes rolled her eyes, and continued sipping down on of her favorite drinks. It wasn't long till Chandasea appeared next to Shyanne, and instead of a warm hello, Chan backhanded their blond friend. Shyanne laced her fingers around the now sore spot on her head whining about the pain, as Chan sat next to Mercy. Before any real word could be said, Shyanne launched herself across the table and bit Chan's shoulder. While the two girls beat each other up, Mercedes couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was half way surprised they lasted a year without their mediator.

"What was that for?" Chan groaned, forcing Shyanne off her now red shoulder.

"You fucking hit me bitch, that why I bit you." Shyanne shot back venomously.

Don't get them wrong, the two girls loved each other like sisters, and that's why this behavior was so normal. Once the two had calmed down, the three girls chatted about how their year went by. Shyanne finally told the coworkers she liked, that she liked him, and they started dating. Chandasea had gotten the new employee she had been desperately looking for, and so far all was going well with her. She even planned to give this new girl a raise. Nothing new for the two of them, but for Mercy almost everything had changed. Her father is now dying and in more pain, and her mother…..Well her mother was the most devastating of news. To keep the mood as cheerful as possible, Mercedes didn't mention her mother's news, or that her father may only have a year left. Instead she talked about how the much the village had changed, and that her creepy ex-boyfriend had text her.

"I can't believe you still talk to that creeper." Shyanne muttered, her speech slightly slurred from the four shots and six screaming banshee.

"Yeah, I'm mean; he would stroke your legs when you weren't paying enough attention to him. He was totally stalker status." Chan added.

The three girls laughed at the memory. Some time passed before a young woman bumped and spilled her drink down the front of Shyanne's shirt, forcing Mercy and Chan to stand. They knew two things the young woman didn't. First off, they knew Shyanne's temper when I came to her WHITE Blink 182 shirk, secondly they knew that the red wine the girl was drinking would never come out, and in doing to math this would equal a smack down.

Slightly drunk, and partly angry, Mercedes walked out of the bar with her friends quietly following. Both Shyanne and Chandasea stopped in the entrance, standing before them, were Shizuo and Izaya Orihara. The two girls squealed as they watched Shizuo swinging the light post at Izaya, and their oblivious friend. Their squeals forced the two boys to look over and see Mercedes. Almost instantly Shizuo tried to stop the flying object, momentum and all.

When Mercedes glanced up, she watched the post hurtling towards her, and braced for the impact. Mercedes flinched when the light post collided into her palm and stopped. With her hand now throbbing she glanced up at the young blond questioningly, but continued to walk away. She really did want or need to discuss what happened.

Intrigued by her nonchalant behavior, Izaya quick stepped to her side, while flashing a cocky smile to his blond-haired enemy.

"I really wish he would stop that." Izaya sighed, "thank you, I wasn't sure I could avoid the post."

Mercedes glanced at the man now walking beside her questioningly. "What did you do to make him so angry?"

Mercedes gave him a dubious look, as they waited for the cross walk light to come on. Her friends quietly panicking as they walked behind, trying to figure out what was going on? There was no reason Izaya should have an interest in Mercy. Don't get them wrong, Mercy is an attractive, intelligent, fun, young woman, but Izaya, for what they heard, doesn't like women.

"I didn't do anything."

"Do I really have to tell you, you're lying? Or are you already aware?" Mercy sighed. "No matter, you don't have to tell me."

"Izaya Orihara, at your service," He muttered bowing

"Mercedes, but my friends call me Mercy."

She had gone through this introduction a million times, but it's been a long time since others called her by her birth name. Izaya smiled, ever so slightly, as he walked beside her. Mercy glanced back at her friends, to see them whispering frantically to each other. She naturally cocked her brow, but let them continued, uninterrupted, they would tell her later, she was sure of that.

"Here's my card, if you need anything." Izaya muttered, handing Mercy a card. "I'm looking forward to your call."

Mercedes, graciously took the card, and watched as the strange man walked into a building. It barely took a moment, before her friends charged up to her and bombarded her with words. They spoke at the same time, making it difficult for Mercy to understand them.

"Please, one at a time." Mercy sighed, as she continued to go home.

"Don't you dare call him," Shyanne breathed. "He is trouble."

"And not the fun kind," Chandasea finished.

Mercy cocked her brow at her companions, had things really changed so much in one year? Had these two girls, she practically mothered, switched positions with her? She needed to see how these two behaviors changed.

"Mercy, you know we would never do, or let anything hurt you, so please believe us when we say don't call him." Chan breathed protectively.

"I won't, so no worries, okay,"

Mercy couldn't understand why they were being so protective. After all she wasn't going to use his number, it would be weird. She hardly knew the man, and what would she call him for? "Do you know a good pet store?" There was no way she could confidently call him.

When they arrived to her apartment, the girls ordered a large pizza and a family sized salad, before they settled down to watch a movie. It was decided that they each would choose a movie and they would watch the movies by the title order. Shyanne chose the strangers, Mercy chose Evil Dead II, and Chandasea chose let me in.


	3. A Date and a Mysterious Visitor

The first of the alarms went off at five, forcing both Shyanne and Mercy to groan tiredly. It took Chan a moment to respond, but soon she got up and wait was walked to the bathroom. It wasn't a good idea to have a welcome home, movie night, party on a work day. Shyanne quickly fell back asleep leaving Mercy to her thoughts. It was hopeless for her to go back to sleep, she was already awake. Without hesitation, Mercy stumbled to the kitchen, her body protesting the whole way. It just made sense for her to make coffee and breakfast.

"Did I wake you?" Chan questioned as she brushed her long red hair.

"Yes," Mercy paused, handing her good friend her breakfast, "and no."

"You had me worried." Chan laughed quietly. "You know Shyanne was heartbroken when you left. You're kind of the mother hen of the group."

"I know" Mercy sighed sadly, as she sat next to Chan. "But I left you both in good hands." She smiled. "How are Luna and your husband?"

"Luna is wonderful and **Keith** is still wonderful…"Chan paused unsure if she should ask the question that's been haunting her. "So how long does your dad have?"

Four years ago Mercedes father had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. She had to leave last year because somebody had to watch her mother. Mercy's mother, the strong woman she is, couldn't handle the stress, and called her child for support.

"Maybe another yeah,"

Mercedes voice wavered momentarily, instantly making Chan feel awful.

"The worst part is mom started acting really weird, forgetful really. So I took her to the doctor, who sent her to a neurologist." Mercy breathed, to steady herself. "And he diagnosed her with Alzheimer's."

"O darling, I'm so sorry." Chandasea sighed.

Chandasea's chair quietly scrapped the linoleum floor, as she scooted closer to her friend so he could hug her. They stayed like his for a while, until Chan was satisfied, her dear friend was fine.

"You better eat your food before it gets cold." Mercy chuckled. "I'm going to get ready."

"Kay, don't trip." Chan laughed, watching her friend stumble over a pillow.

"Shut up, Brendon." Mercy glared playfully at her friend.

Before disappearing into her room, Mercy picked up Shyanne's phone and change the alarm time, to half an hour later. Shyanne always takes at least an hour to get ready, because she takes pride in her beauty, and that's why they had the order they did. Chandasea had to be at work around six thirty so she woke up woke up about forty-five minutes before Shyanne. There Shyanne would wake up, at six, to get ready, and Mercy would have half an hour before they had to leave. Out of the three girls Mercy took the least amount of time to get ready, because she didn't apply make-up or do much with her hair.

Dressed and ready Mercy walked out of the bathroom as she pinned her hair up.

"I'll do the dishes tonight, don't worry." Mercy muttered as her companion rushed around the house.

Pizza shouldn't have been quiet as messy as it was, but with guests like Chan anything can become a mess. The day after Mercedes got a brand new couch, Chan spilled salsa all over the cushion. When Shyanne talks about what happened, she describes Mercy like a fire breathing dragon and Chan the poor knight foolish enough to battle the creature. It was safe to say, that it was basically an accurate description of the scene. Also it didn't help that Chan and Shyanne got into their normal friendly fights that made everything go flying around the room. Mercy sighed, before wishing her friend a good day.

"Bye, Bye Mercy pie." Channy smirked as she left the house.

"Bye Chan, text me when you get to work." Mercy sighed quietly.

Half a moment Shyanne's phone started play Blink 182's what's my age again? Shyanne groaned before tossing her phone across the room. Mercedes and Shyanne aren't at all morning people, in fact that's why they got along so well in the mornings. Mercy laughed at her friend crawled to the bathroom. Mercedes snorted as her friend started getting ready. It seemed it was going to one of those days.

"Shy, I'm going to get some coffee; I'll be back before you get done with your hair." I muttered from behind the door.

Shyanne grunted tiredly, before Mercy left the house. Mercy didn't bother locking the front door; after all she was just going down the street for coffee. It didn't take long for Mercy to reach the Corner Café, but it was as busy as normal, meaning it would take a while for her to get home. As Mercedes waited in line she hummed a quiet tune, to entertain herself, before her phone buzzed against her leg. Mercy pulled the small phone from her pocket.

_Yo, Homes, I got to work safely. Have fun with Shyanne._

_*Brendon the Fish*_

_Ok cool, thanks for the wonderful welcome home. I love you._

_*Ballad of Mona Lisa*_

Mercy replied back to her dear friend, after a moment of processing the words. She wasn't awake yet, so it took her a while to process what was going on around her. Instead of placing her cell phone back in her pants, Mercy tossed it carelessly into her coat pocket. That way it would be easier for her to get to. She was sure that Shyanne was going to call, when she got out of the shower; because like Mercy, Shyanne takes a while to process things in the morning. When she reached the coffee counter, Mercedes breathed a deep sigh.

"Welcome to the Corner Café, how may I help you?" the young lady questioned.

"I'll have a Carmel Vanilla latte will half and half and no sugar; also I'll have a black coffee." She muttered knowing their orders by heart.

"So the usual" The girl laughed, finally recognizing Mercedes. "It's been far too long, where did you disappear to?"

"I spent a year with my parents," Mercy smiled, "but I am back now."

"Good, my boss was worried about you, so was I." She smiled handing Mercy, Shyanne's order, then her own order. "Have a good day, and come soon."

"You too, I'll see you later."

Soon after, she exited the building holding the two drinks. As Mercy walked home, a young man appeared next to her. She glanced over to see the one and only Izaya, walking beside her, with a large grin on his face. A small and confused smile touched her lips before she stopped walking. There was no way she was going to walk all the way home, with him walking next to her.

"Usually when I give females my number, they call me the next day." He bowed.

"It's six twenty, did you really expect me to call you this early?" she sighed leaning against the walls ledge.

He smirked. "Actually, I thought you'd call me after we parted."

"O, I'm so sorry, for disappointing you." Mercy mocked him slightly.

"You should be I was a little hurt." He paused, to see the two cups in her hand. "You like coffee?"

"I live off of coffee, it makes me a nice person, and my friend is waiting patiently for her coffee." She breathed as she stood up. "So if you don't mind, I'll have to talk to you later."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked jogging back next to her. "Because you look like, you're just saying that to get away."

"Maybe,"

"How about, you give me your number, and I'll call you."

Mercedes wrinkled up her nose when she turned to look him straight in the eyes. At the moment she wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to be rude, but she also didn't want him to have her number. After all, she learned how scary people can be from Robert. _Decisions, Decisions_, she thought sipping her coffee. Izaya glanced at her questioningly, as he waited patiently for her reply.

"I don't know, after all, what on earth would we talk about?"

"Fine, what is your username in the Ikebukuro chat room?" he asked.

Mercy groaned internally. "It's Takuma."

"Great,"

"IZAYA," A rather angry voice echoed in the small crossroad.

"Looks like I'll be leaving." Izaya muttered before kissing his companions hand, and running off.

A soda machine flew past Mercedes body, and bounced off the wall closest to her. In a way, she was grateful for the interruption, but the near death experience put her on edge. The blond man from the night before ran past her and after Izaya. _I'm not going to ask, because I don't want to know, and even if I wanted to know, I wouldn't ask. Why because that isn't at all smart. _She thought as she continued her quest home. After entering her house, Mercedes walked directly to the bathroom. Shyanne stood in front of the mirror, applying her eye shadow.

"Good morning sunshine." Mercy chuckled as she placed the cup next to her friend.

"Morning, what took you so long?"

"I ran into a friend, how much longer, till we can go?"

"Why are you so excited to go to work?" Shyanne questioned, taking the moment to look at her friend.

"I'm editing one of my favorite, new, authors." Mercy cheered. "God, I love my job."

"Right, but you won't be satisfied till you publish your own work."

"True, but it has to get past my perfectionist stage."

Both girls laughed, after a second.

"It will take me, five more minutes, and then we can go." Shyanne paused, "Who did you run into?"

"Well the coffee girl at our café,"

"And, who else?"

"What makes you think there was anyone else?" Mercy quested cocking her brow at her friend.

"You paused after you mentioned the coffee girl, and I can just see it in your eyes."

Mercedes sighed, glancing back at her cup, "I ran into Izaya, and he wants to talk."

"Mercedes Inara Begay, did I not tell you, no talk to Izaya!" Shyanne yelled, dropping her brush.

"Technically you said, "Don't you dare call him!" Mercy breathed, only half joking.

"You know exactly what I meant!"

Mercy laughed slightly, "and you guys call me the mother of the group."

"You are, it's just, we don't want you to ever get hurt again."

"I know, but Robert was mainly scary, there wasn't any actual hurt, no pain." Mercy breathed closing her eyes, and leaning it over the back of the chair.

"Yes, Robert was scary, but I'm not talking about him."

Mercy glanced questioningly at her companion, as she sat down.

"I'm talking about your dad's diagnosis of Cancer. Apart of you died that day, and we don't ever want to see you in that much pain again." She sighed. "Ok let's get ready to go."

When they arrived at work, Mercy quickly turned on her computer, and grabbed her dreaded red pen. There was a large pile of book drafts in her box, waiting for her to edit them. She took the top book, and leaned over, so she could read it. Before she could get through the first chapter her computer screen lit up, showing an instant message box.

Kanra enters chat room.

Takuma enters chat room.

Kanra: I thought you'd never come on, so what have you been up to, since this morning?

Takuma: I've been working; did you get away from Shizuo alright?

Kanra: Yes, he can never catch up to me.

Takuma: I still have to wonder what you did to start all this.

Kanra: It's a long story, but you'll never have to worry about me getting hurt.

Takuma: That's just so comforting.

Mercy couldn't help but roll her eyes, as she continued working on the book, in her lap. She would have continued this conversation once she took a lunch break, but after a few minutes Izaya's continuous messages, forced her attention back to the screen,

Kanra: What are you up to tonight?

Kanra: Are you there?

Kanra: Hello?

Takuma: Yes I'm still here, I don't have any plans that I know of right now, and I really need to finish my work.

Kanra: Well, if I had your number, I wouldn't have to bother you quite much.

She breathed in slowly, as she allowed her fingers to dance across the keys of the keyboard. Just before Shyanne could see what Mercy was doing, she finished typing her number, and logged out of the chat room.

"Ready for lunch," Shy asked hugging Mercy tightly.

"Sure, what's on the menu for today?" She muttered with a yawn.

"How about we go to the Russia Sushi place?" Shyanne questioned. "Chan and I haven't gone there in years."

The two girls laughed. "Right, I'm sure it's only been a year, at the most."

"Yeah, O let me call Channy." She paused. "You know to make sure she goes to the right place."

"Ah, good times, good times," Mercy muttered dreamily.

"Hey, Channy, Manny, got a fanny; we are eating at Russia Sushi. Is that ok?" Shyanne paused. "Ok, I'll see you in a few."

"So, she's going to meet us there?"

"Yeah, hopefully she doesn't get lost."

"You never know with Channy, now let's go before I eat a baby." Mercy smiled.

"That is an awful saying, you should be ashamed of yourself Mercy." Shyanne chuckled, as she fallowed her friend to the elevator.

"Just don't tell Kimmy I said it, and I think we'll be fine."

Russian Sushi wasn't at all far from where the three girls work. In fact, it was the exact middle, between Chan's vet job and Wolf-men and Heart. The three girls met up rather quickly, in front of the building. It always surprised Mercy to see her good friend Chan in her work clothes. The three girls have changed so much since they left High school. Where they once were hyper-active dreamers, they are now, somewhat, level headed workers. Though each girl still has their unique personality, they have just aged enough to fit in the working world.

"How are you friend?" Chan questioned, as Simon escorted them to their normal seats.

"Good, I'm so ready for bed." Shyanne cheered happily. "Thank you Simon,"

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

"You know, Mercy used to have a huge thing for Russians." Chan interjected, forcing a blush on the tall Russian.

"True story, 'twas the accent," Mercy smiled impishly, "Channy had a thing for Irish people, until Keith came into the picture."

Mercedes voice tightened up at Keith's name. She loved her friend and her friend's husband; don't get her wrong, she just loved picking on them more. When she glanced at Simone, Mercy smiled a bit, and brought the conversation back to where it was supposed to be.

"Sorry Simone, you're not here to listen to the rambling of three girls."

"No, but it's a nice distraction. I'll bring your usual?"

"Yes, thank you."

When he left them, the girls continued to talk about random topics, like normal. A few minutes later, Mercedes cell phone buzzed angrily against her thigh. Chan and Shyanne continued to talk; they were used to Mercy dying off from conversations. After all she was more of listener than conversationalist.

_Hey, we should meet up tonight, I really miss you my darling._

Mercedes sighed, she didn't want, or need to be dealing with Robert today. Without hesitating, she slides her phone away from her, and continued to listen to the conversation. Her phone buzzed several more times against the table, forcing her two friends to look from her to the phone, and then back to her.

"Dude that might be important," Chan said after a moment.

"No, it's a text message, if anyone had anything important to say they will call me."

Almost on cue, her phone started buzzing in rounds of four, indicating that she was being called. Both Shyanne and Chandasea glanced back to their friend, to see what she was going to do. Again Mercy picked up her phone, and glanced at the caller I.D. In plain white letters, against the black background, ROBERT read across her screen. She sighed, before sending him directly to voicemail and glancing at her friends.

"So, who's calling you?" Shyanne questioned with a sly smirk.

"Robert,"

"O EW, Simone, could you do us a favor?" Shyanne questioned the tall Russian. "Could you answer Mercy's phone, and tell the slimy bastard on the other end, to go fuck himself?"

"Its fine Simone, there's no need to do something so rash." Mercy paused glancing at her phone. "He'll give up in a few."

Simone smiled as he handed the girls their food. "Ok, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, thank you Simone," The three girls choired, before eating.

"Are you going to tell Chandasea about what you did this morning after she left?" Shyanne questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Huh? What did you do? Is it worthy enough to replace my corn dog story?" Chan questioned too excited to eat now.

Mercedes sighed, knowing she would now have to tell her about this morning's coffee run. "No, Chan, nothing will ever be as bad as your corn dog story, but it is, according to Shyanne, pretty bad."

"Aw man, now I wish I had some popcorn, anyways. Continue," she chirped happily.

"This morning, after you left, I decided to go to our usual coffee shop, and get some coffee. When I was headed back, I ran into someone, and that someone ended up being Izaya. Anyways, he kindly escorted me down the road, which ended with him asking for my number, and we all know how I am with things like this. So I ended up giving him my chat name and yeah." Mercy paused to glance at her disbelieving red head friend. "See, not as bad as your corn dog story."

Chandasea glanced from Shyanne's annoyed glare to Mercedes quiet smile, before rolling her eyes. She knew exactly what Shyanne was trying to do; because Shyanne disapproved of Izaya she was trying to get Chan to openly lecture Mercy. Very few of Mercedes decisions could be frowned upon, and it wasn't like she was doing anything other than running into this mischievous man.

"I have to go; I have to prep a dog for surgery." Chan smiled, before getting up. "Don't get Mercy fired, later." Both Shyanne and Mercy watched their red head friend walk out of the restaurant.

"You made Channy walk away." Mercy chuckled, trying her best to sound like a five year old. "Anyways, I say we head back to work, we have ten minutes before we have to be back"

Mercy breathed a quiet sigh, as she entered the elevator, and punched the lobby button. She was finally allowed to go home. Shyanne left with a skip about two hours ago, with a smile plastered on her face. Tonight Mercy would be able to do her laundry and maybe catch up with her reading, because Shyanne had a date, and Chandasea had her husband. The elevator stopped, with an annoying ding of the bell, before she started walking off to her house.

For the second time this week, someone bumped into Mercy, though this time she landed roughly on her butt. She sighed, happy that she didn't take any work with her today, or else there would be pages fluttering in the wind right now. Slightly annoyed, Mercy slapped the hand in front of her away, and stood up with another louder sigh.

"Is my angel of mercy having a bad day?"

"Hello Masaomi," Mercy muttered dusting herself off. "How come your out so late?"  
"I was waiting for my angel to come, and my wish has come true." He smirked.

"I can't believe I'm asking you this, but would you like to grab a bite to eat with me?"

"OF COURSE," He yelled, allowing himself to twirl on one foot.

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at his child like enthusiasm, as they walked to the closest restaurant. All the while Masaomi quietly cheered his luck. After all, it isn't every day that the angel of mercy asks someone on a date. But even more so, usually older women turned him down, and today, the most beautiful of them has asked him out. There was nothing that could ruin his day.

The restaurant was small, almost like a large walk in closet. It wasn't too crowded, but it was comfortable, and that's what made Mercy come here every so often. A young brunet stood before them, with a welcoming smile. Before Mercy could say anything, she led them to her normal table and handed them their menus.

"You've been missed." She smiled cheerfully, "but it's nice to see you again, Amy will be with you in a second."

Without another word, the hostess walked away, to help a small group of high school students. Mercy immediately opened her menu, but paused when she noticed Masaomi looking at her with a sly smile.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she questioned, as she involuntarily inclined a brow.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are." He smirked.

"This isn't a date darling, I just didn't want to go home alone right now." Mercy chuckled. "How about you tell me a bit about yourself, and we can just call ourselves friends."

"With benefits-"

"No, just friends, nothing more nothing less," Mercy sighed, glancing back at her menu. "Come now, let's get to know each other, would you like to start, or shall I?"

"I will," Masaomi paused for a second before starting his life's story.

Amy, their waitress interrupted him after a few moments, so she could get their orders. Mercy quietly ordered her green tea with a lemon, and Masaomi ordered a coke before he was allowed to continue with his life. Masaomi hesitate when he reached his gang life in Ikebukuro, at the moment he wasn't sure whether or not the woman in front of him would understand. When he didn't start up again, Mercy smiled at him, but was once again interrupted by the waitress.

"Are the two of you ready to order, or do you need another moment?" Amy smiled angelically.

"Yes, I'll have the korokke with mashed potatoes, thank you." Mercy half smiled, before hand the waitress her menu.

"And what shall I get for you?" The waitress questioned, looking down at Masaomi.

"I'll take the Nikujaga," He smiled brightly.

Amy paused, to look at him in shock, but wrote down the order anyways, before walking off to the kitchen. Alone once again, Mercedes looked at the young blond, knowing he was struggling on his history. She completely understood there were things she didn't very much like talking about, for good reason. Not allowing another moment pass, she decided to stop this quiet struggle.

"Well, my life isn't quite as exciting yours, I fear." She muttered; bring his attention back to her. "Let's see, I was born and raised here in Ikebukuro, though my parent's jobs kind of forced me around the world. My mother had a passion for history, and she dragged my father and me around the world whenever she got to go to a digging sight. While she was doing her job, my dad took me around to the museums so I could learn more about what my mother does. Around high school I did distance learning, so I wouldn't get behind in my classes, but my mother decided it would be better if I stayed home. They both worried I wasn't make friends, which for the most part it was true. That's when I met my friend Shyanne and Chandasea."

The two laughed as she described the trouble the two girls got into. Amy came back after a few with their plates, and both Mercy and Masaomi now knew why Amy gave the blond the look. The Nikujaga was at the very least, a four servings plate.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Not right now, thank you." Mercy chuckled at the amount of food her companion had.

"Ok, if you need anything I'll be around the corner." Amy said, before leaving once again.

They started eating their food, as they continued their conversation. After a few minutes, Mercy called Amy back, and asked for two carry outs. The waitress smiled, fully knowing the young boy wouldn't finish food, but at least there would be left over food. She brought back two Styrofoam boxes, and their bill.

"You know you're a very lucky boy, I could only wish my big sister would take me out." Amy sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, I am lucky, but not for the reason your thinking." Masaomi smiled.

"Thank you for the wonderful service."

Mercy stretched when they got out of their chairs. She had been sitting far too long, and she needed the walk home. Before leaving they said their goodbyes to Amy and the hostess.

"Now, let's walk you home." Mercy said walking through the park.

"Naw, I'm fine, plus I should be the one who walks you home." Masaomi muttered with a sly smirk. "After all, you're the one who would most likely get kidnapped, turned into a sex slave, and maybe murdered; though any guy would be foolish to kill off such a wonderful example of a woman."

Mercedes could feel a sweet drop slid down the side of her face, as she listened to his vivid imagination. At hearing nothing, Masaomi glanced at her, only to laugh quietly to himself. He didn't think he was too far off from what would happen.

"I'm going to ignore what you just said," she sighed. "I live right around the corner, how far do you live?"

"I actually have to meet up with a few of my friends," he sighed. "How about you text me when you get home."

"O-Kay, than you need to text me when you get to your friends, agreed?"

"Ok, I get my personal angels number," he sighed handing her his phone.

Mercy couldn't help but roll her eyes at his enthusiasm. "Good night Masaomi, be safe."

"I shall, and you be safe my lovely angel." He muttered before kissing her hand tenderly.

_Yeah, this was a big mistake_, Mercy thought as she walked away from her companion. He disappeared into the crowd as she rounded the corner. She hadn't completely lied to him, when she told him where she lived, but instead of being around the corner, she lived around the corner and a few blocks away. During her momentary distraction, Mercedes ran straight into a hard body, which again forced her bottom onto the ground. She groaned, knowing she needed to stop day dreaming in public.

"I'm terribly sorry; you're the third person today I ran into." She sighed, "Well actually second, I didn't actually run into Izaya." A quiet growl forced her to look up, and see the blond man who hit her with the light post. "O hello again, how are you doing?"

The man standing above her glanced at her strangely. "Do I know you?" He paused, pulling his glasses down to see her better. "Aren't you the girl I hit with the light post?"

"Yes," Mercy sighed, standing up and dusting herself off.

_ I really need to invest in a lint roller. _ She thought as she watched the man pop a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. Mercy took an involuntary step back, making the man cock his brow questioningly.

"So what are you doing out here so late?" he asked, blowing out the smoke.

"I ate dinner with a friend. My name is Mercedes, but my friends call me Mercy."

Her hand moved forward, and waited patiently for him to envelope it with his.

"Hm, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima." He obliged her hand shake.

Mercy smiled, when she took her hand back. He was much nicer than to be expected, giving she forgot about him hitting her on accident. There was a brief moment when no one said anything, until Mercy's phone started buzzing angrily against her thigh. Since she told Masaomi text her, she pulled the angry device from her pocket, and looked at who it was.

_I'm at my friends my sweet, sweet angel. Where are you my dear?_

Mercy couldn't help but roll her eyes at the young boy's comments, of non-existent relationship. She quietly smiled at her companion for the moment and replied.

_I'm talking to Shizuo, so no worries; I'll be home in a few minutes. Have fun._

_*Ballad of Mona Lisa*_

Before facing Shizuo again, Mercy placed her cell phone in her back pocket with a tired sigh. She still needed to unpack, but she would do that later, right now she would enjoy the company of others.

"What are you doing out and about?"

"I'm working," Shizuo smiled slightly, "Actually I'm looking for my boss right now."

"Fun, fun," Mercy smiled, "I have to go home, but please be safe."

_Ok, you should be safe with him, but I still want you to text me when you get home._

Shizuo nodded his head slightly before walking off. Walking down the dark allies of Ikebukuro, Mercy quietly reflected on the past few days she's been home. She wouldn't exactly say it was eventful, but it was adequate, and strange. When she neared the end of the ally way, a small pressure wrapped itself around her wrist. Instantly she glanced back, to see a tall dark figure standing behind her, forcing a chill down her spine. Mercy quietly breathed in before pulling her wrist away roughly.

"You know, I've been calling you all day." Izaya chuckled, watching Mercy's reaction.

"O, I'm sorry; I've been ignoring my phone all day." She sighed, relieved it was him. "What do you need Izaya?"

"You don't sound so happy to hear from me, that hurts me." Izaya muttered lacing his hand over his heart, and faking a hurt face. "O well, that's the price I pay."

"Please," Mercy rolled her eyes, quietly making fun of him. "Now what exactly have you been calling me for?"

"No reason in particular," Izaya muttered dancing around his new interest.

"Ok then. So why call me then?" Mercy sighed, starting to walk home again.

It was late, and Mercy hadn't been sleeping very well since she got home. Izaya happily fallowed her, with a slight skip to his step.

"Well, I was hoping to get to know you, but considering it's so late, I'm not sure if you'd be willing to talk." He sighed quietly.

"What a coincident, you would be right." She muttered glancing over to him, slyly. "How about, we get together some time?"

Naturally she was joking, but Izaya took her seriously. He smiled impishly as he grabbed her wrist and twirled her. Mercy smiled, before pulling away from him again. One of the many things she tries to do in life, is to keep from publically embarrass herself, which means dancing and singing publically. Izaya glanced at her questioningly, as he jogged to catch up to her.

"Ok, unfortunately I can't do anything till Monday night." Izaya muttered, dragging his fingers through his hair. "But, that will have to do; I'll pick you up around eight." He smirked grabbing her hand again, this time tighter, so she wouldn't be able to pull away again, "until then, goodnight."

Before departing, Izaya lightly kissed the knuckles of her right hand. Mercy watched him walk down the road, before she started to climb the stairs to her apartment. She was happy to be home finally, after a long hard day of work. Her door closed behind her quietly, as she walked over to feed her gold fish, Goldie.

_I'm home Masaomi, goodnight._

_*Ballad of Mona Lisa*_

"Hello friend," Mercy muttered, watching as the fish ate. "Ok, goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

Just as her head met her pillow, Mercies cell phone started ringing again. Unsure whether to answer it, or just let it ring, she breathed a quiet sigh. Before the caller was sent to Mercies voicemail, she leaned over to her side table, and answered it.

"Hello, this is Mercedes." She breathed quietly.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you." Her father's frail voice pierced her ears.

"O, no, no, I wasn't asleep. I actually just got home, how are you daddy?" Mercy questioned sitting up, no longer tired.

"I'm fine, just came out of Chemo, how are you adjusting to Ikebukuro?"

"Dad, I've lived here forever and a day, there's no actual adjustment needed." Mercy laughed, "But It's going well, my boss kept my job and my friends are catching me up. How's Mother doing?"

"She's fine, they have her on new medications, and they seem to help."

"That's good," she sighed as relief washing over her heart. "You sound so much better, are you feeling any better, or will that take time?"

"My body aches, sometimes the pain is unbearable, but right now I feel is tired." He sighed.

"Aw, daddy, you should go to sleep then, I'll always be a phone call away." Mercy smiled, down at her feet.

"I know darling, I just wanted to make sure you are ok."

"I alright, now, give mama a kiss for me and go to bed."

"Alright, I will goodnight."

"Goodnight dad," she mumbled before hanging up.


	4. Izaya's Annoyance

Mercy moaned quietly, as she leaned over and turned off the alarm clock. Sooner or later she would finish unpacking, but for the moment she would have to deal with it. Her bags strewn across the small room, forced her to tread carefully, as she stumbled to her bathroom. After her conversation with her father, she couldn't sleep, so she stayed up and finished more of her work. When she was finished showering, she pulled her hair into a sloppy bun, and quickly got dressed. Normally she would have been on her way by now, but she allowed herself to sleep in, since her night wasn't as restful as normal. She had four days till she would see Izaya, and she was secretly nervous.

"Good morning friend, how are you?" Shyanne sang, as she quietly danced around the small cubicle.

"Tired, how was your date last night?" Mercy groaned, settling in her chair.

"Wonderful," Shyanne sighed. "But I am sorry that you had to be by yourself."

"It's fine, I had dinner with a friend, I ran into Shizuo, and father called. So I had a few nice surprises."

"O that good, so how is Takuma?"

"He's as to be expected." Mercy muttered. "Tired and sore, but he could always be worse, right?"

"True story, dude, do you need to talk about anything?"

"Huh, no, no I'm fine." Mercy smiled, "I'm just getting ready for work. No worries friend."

"Psh, it's our job to worry about you. After all, you're always looking out for us." She laughed. "Anyways, Mr. Boss-man is in a particularly bad mood today, meaning I can't slack off, so I'll see you later."

"Bye friend, I'll see at you at lunch."

When lunch came around, Mercedes leaned back into her chair, and glanced at her friend; Shyanne was getting yelled at, by the boss, and looked like she was about to break something. It wouldn't have been a good idea to walk in, but Mercy knew exactly what to do. Instantly she dialed the secretary's number, and waited for the angry greeting.

"Mr. Heart's office, this is Shyanne, how many we help you?"

"Hey sunshine, I need your help, do you thing I can borrow you?"

Both Shyanne and Mr. Heart glanced over, to see Mercy waving. There was a moment where they argued a bit more, but eventually Shyanne walked out. From the looks of her walk, she was not in the mood for any shenanigans.

"You looked like you needed to be rescued." Mercy half smiled.

"I did," Shyanne sighed. "Please tell me it's time for lunch."

"Heck yes, I think we should go to the coffee house and snack on muffins."

"Agreed, let's go get us some muffins."

"Will Channy be joining us?"

"Naw, she's in surgery today."

Both girls walked along the sidewalk as they talked about how a mermaid could have sex. Random conversations are always present when Mercy is with her friends. A black motorcycle passed the girls, as they talked, diverting their conversation to the headless rider and how "it" reminded them of the headless horsemen.

"Man, I love that movie," Shyanne muttered. "Johnny Dep is so hot."

"True story man, I would give my left leg to meet him." Mercy giggled.

"Hello, how may I help you ladies?" the cashier questioned, when they reached the desk.

"I demand a caramel frappe with a blueberry muffin of goodness."

The young man glanced at Shyanne in pure shock, as Mercedes chocked down a chuckle. It was good to be home. In receiving an annoyed glare from Shyanne, he took her money and looked towards Mercy.

"Your new here right?" Mercy questioned, and he nodded shyly. "Don't worry; she's just odd like that." Mercy smiled before ordering. "I'll have a tall vanilla latte with an almond muffin thank you."

"What do you think we should do this weekend?"

"I'm not sure if I can do anything, tonight we will see if I finish off the three books I have to edit." Mercy yawned. "Man, I'm not going to lie some of these authors are long winded."

"O, yeah I know that's why I'm not an editor. I do not envy you friend."

After getting their food and caffeinated drinks, the two girls headed back to work. They weren't going to eat everything at their desk, just because Mercy had a ton of work left to do.

_What's your last name?_

Mercedes found herself looking oddly at her cell phone, before answering the strange man.

_Sado, why do you ask?_

_*Ballad of Mona Lisa*_

Izaya cursed under his breath, as the computer screen remained blank. _Could she have lied to me about her name? _ He never had this much trouble before, and it bothered him. When his phone buzzed against his desk he breathed in a sigh. _Sado huh, that's oddly specific. _Izaya grunted before thanking her. Maybe now he could find more information about this girl, his new interest.

Before he could do anything, Namie walked into the room. For reasons unknown to him, he switched the screen, so she wouldn't see what he was up to.

"What are you up to?" she questioned, as she filed books onto his book shelves.

"Nothing really, just trying to research a new experiment," Izaya sighed, as he leaned back into his chair.

"Trying," Namie questioned, taking the time to glance back at him. "What do you mean by that?"

A sly smirk crossed his face, before he sat back up. "Nothing, Mrs. Namie, I'll be leave town today please call a cab for me"

"Hello," Mercedes questioned tiredly.

Her mother's voice broke through the receiver, forcing her to sit up. The older woman wasn't frantic; she was more confused, as she spoke to her daughter. Since it was early afternoon, Mercy slowly walked to her kitchen, so she could eat breakfast.

"Darling, where did you put my car keys?" She questioned, after the normal pleasantries.

"Mom, you don't need your keys, Mrs. Kim is going to drive you were ever you want to go."

"Mercy, dear, I don't know what you're thinking, but I can drive where ever I want. Now, where are my keys?" Kurenai snapped.

"I don't know mother, but I have to go." Mercy sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. "I'll call you later tonight, bye."

Before she could actually say the last sentence, there was a click on the other side of the receiver. Her mother had hung up on her, but by now she was getting used to the mood swings. Since she was awake, Mercedes showered, dressed, and left her house. There was an adventure hiding away for her, and she was going to find it, before Izaya picked her up.

"Good afternoon sunshine." Shyanne sang, as she leaned over the cubicle walls.

"Jell-o shy, shy, how are you?" Mercy sighed.

"I am well," Shyanne smirked, "Did you have fun this weekend, you workaholic?"

Shyanne's hands dangled over the walls, showing Mercy nicely packaged manila envelopes, with her name on it. It took her a moment to be able to answer her friend's question, but she managed to find her voice again.

"Fun isn't the word I would use, but I was mildly entertained." Mercy smiled slyly. "So, is that the new stack of book's I'm to edit?"

Instantly Shyanne's face dropped into a frown, but she nodded her head anyways. "Yep, Mr. Boss man has sent you these pages with love in his heart, and money on his mind."

"Ah, dearest friend, it does not matter what is on his mind, as long as I have another set of books." Mercy mocked her friend, with a cocky smirk pulling her lips back. "Now, give me."

"That isn't a nice way of asking for anything." Shyanne snatched the envelopes away, before her friend could actually get it. "Now I want a pretty please, with a cherry on top, and I love you very much shy."

"Fine, Shy I love you very much, may I please have my work."

"That's not what I wanted," Shyanne pouted, "O well; I have to get Mr. Boss man coffee."

"Bye-Bye friend, have fun serving Mr. Boss man."

They called their boss that so often, they were convinced half of the new staff members didn't know his real name. Sometimes, they even forgot his real name. Mercedes watched as her friend walked back into the boss's office, with a small tray of coffee for three.

Kanra entered chat room

Kanra: I see you're online…How was your weekend?"

Mercy glanced at the blinking message on her screen. At the moment she was unsure whether or not to answer him, or keep working.

Takuma: It was full of work, yours?

Kanra: Not as eventful as I hoped, but I've found enough. Now, I wished to tell you to wear something nice for tonight.

Takuma:?

Kanra: Nothing too nice, but every time I see you in jeans and some sort of shirt. For our first meeting I would like to see you in…maybe a skirt or dress…or something.

Takuma: And what if I wear my normal garb, would you be terribly disappointed?

Kanra: Yes, so I am expecting you to be dressed accordingly.

Takuma: I have to get back to work.

Takuma left chat room

Mercy chuckled to herself, as she finished up the first of the books she was assigned. When Shyanne poked her head into her silver haired friend's cubicle, she couldn't help but smile. Mercedes had always been obsessed with her work, and sometimes it took Shyanne and Chandasea dragging Mercy out of the room, for her to act her age.

"So friend, are you going to lunch with us, or what?" Shyanne questioned sweetly.

"Not today, I'm going to try to finish up all of today's work." She half smiled. "Where are you guys going?"

"Channy wanted to go to that one Italian restaurant; I'll bring back some food for you." Shyanne paused, to glance at the boss's office. "Don't need you working on an empty stomach."

"Thanks love, I'll pay you back"

"Sure, see you in a few."

Mercedes couldn't believe she was actually doing as Izaya had asked of her, and most of all she couldn't believe she was still deciding on which skirt to wear. When she got home, about an hour ago, she had showered, done her hair, put a little make up on, and fed her fish. She still had half an hour till Izaya would pick her up, so she walked back into her living room. One of her favorite episodes of Invader Zim was coming on, and the time would make her decision easier.

Mercy chuckled as she skipped back into the room. She had about a minute to decide what to wear, before Invader Zim came back on. During the show, she dressed in her underwear, and now she just grabbed some clothes. Since she was in a bubbly mood, she pulled her navy blue tank top and light blue skirt on. Just after she got her black boots on her door bell went off. Instinctively her eyes went to the clock. Izaya was early, about ten minutes early.

"Ok Mercy, there is no need to be nervous, this isn't a date." Mercy whispered as she walked to her door. "You're early. You're not Izaya." She couldn't help but chuckle when she saw the black rider.

_Right, Izaya sent me to pick you up. I hope you don't mind._

"Not at all….so, where are we going?" Mercy questioned as she locked her front door.

_I'm not allowed to tell you._ She paused before pushing the cell phone in Mercy's face again.

_Why are you having dinner with Izaya, if I may ask?_

"He said he wanted to get to know me. Celty do you work for him?"

Mercy fallowed the rider to the black motorcycle as they conversed, well if one could call it that. Mercy had grown up in a very conservative house hold, so even though she wished to ask the rider if she really had no head, Mercy stayed quiet. When Celty turned, to answer Mercy's question, she mounted the motorcycle.

_Yes, well sort of, I do odd jobs for him. Have you ever been on a bike?_

"I have, my father had one when I was younger." Mercy glanced at her skirt, happy that she chose to wear shorts under it.

_Ok, just hop on and hold on tightly._

After a moment of hesitation, Mercedes sat behind Celty and hugged her tightly. Soon they were rushing past cars, light posts, and buildings at blurring speeds.

The sleek navy blue motorcycle tore through the air, whipping Mercedes hair all around the two bodies. At the time, Takuma had to tie Mercy's hand around his waist, so his precious package wouldn't fall off. The young girl watched as the lights blurred together, before she buried her face into her father's back. It was mid-winter in Germany and Mercedes face started to go numb. Takuma needed to get away from the hotel. The two adults had gotten into an argument about something or another, and it had upset their child.

He had dressed his daughter into an Eskimo type top and furry boots before taking her outside. By the time the two got home, Mercedes had fallen asleep, and Takuma forgot about why he needed to leave his wife for the moment.

_We are here._

Mercy hadn't noticed they were stopped in front of a white building. In fact, Mercy was nearly asleep when Celty caught her attention.

"Thank you, Celty."

_Welcome, please be careful with him. He can be eccentric._

"I will, maybe we can get drinks some time."

_That would be great. Before I forget, when you go into the build go to the elevator and push the 36 button. Then go up the stairs. Izaya should be waiting nearby._

"Drive safely, and thank you again."

Celty waited for Mercy to enter the build before leaving. A nagging feeling tugged at her stomach as she drove home. She wasn't sure what Izaya was up to, which is normal. She wouldn't want to ever know more than what he told her, but she hoped it wasn't something she would regret helping in. When she walked through her front door she was instantly greeted by Shinra.

"What's wrong Celty?" he questioned.

_How he knows something is wrong, I will never know. _ Celty thought as she typed frantically on her laptop.

"You are a hard girl to track." Izaya muttered when he saw Mercy walk onto the roof.

"Yeah, I try to stay under the radar." Mercy paused, glancing questioningly at him, as she poked her hip out slightly. "Have you been stalking me?"

"Not stalking, but how about we keep the questions for later."

Before she could answer, Izaya dragged her over to their table. It was a simple poker table with a white cloth on it, but it was cute enough.

"To be honest, I thought we were going to go somewhere." Mercy muttered, as she stared at the set up.

"Well, I didn't want Shizu-chan to ruin our conversation, so why not throw a roof top party." Izaya cheered, as he twirled on his heels. "Anyways, I think it's better to get to know each other this way. Now sit down, you're making me nervous." Izaya chuckled, as Mercy sat contently in front of him. "Where are you from?"

"I was born in Ikebukuro, but traveled around the world, due to my mother's job." Mercy sighed.

"Where did she work?"

"She was an anthropologist, but she dabbled in archeology."

"Really now, did you enjoy traveling with them?"

"For the most part, though I didn't make any friends till later in life. I loved the newness of the different cities we would visit."

"You're no fun; you're supposed to dance around my questions." Izaya pouted, "O well, that is why I love humans so much."

"Humans," Mercy questioned him, before sipping the water in front of her. "Aren't you human as well?"

"I am, but I am different as well." He smirked. "After all, I don't have emotions."

"Are you sure about that?"

Izaya glanced at the young lady before him, unsure what to say. She was different from the others he observed. It bothered him that, days after he started his research on her he couldn't find anything but her transcript and some family information. She was proving to be an exciting challenge.

"I am sure your friends told you what I do for a living already."

"I'm sorry, is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement,"

"Well, you would be wrong. I know nothing about you." She paused, before looking into his black eyes. "What do you do?"

Izaya smirked, caught off guard by this girl's blissful ignorance. "I am an informant."

"O, so is it safe for me to assume you already know everything about me?"

"Usually yes, but as I said you're a hard girl to track down."

"Ok, so what do you know about me?"

"I know the basics about your parents, your school career, and what you do for a living."

"That's not too bad. I mean, you do know more than half of my life right there."

The two talked for a few hours about Mercedes life, and different subjects. It did bother Mercy that Izaya avoided any conversation about himself, but she could also understand the feeling.

"Anyways, I need to head home." Mercy muttered, trying to chock down a yawn discreetly.

"O yes, of course. Give me a moment, to call Celty for you."

"Thanks, but I can walk, or call a cab." Mercy stretched her stiff legs. "There's no reason to bother her."

Izaya ignored her, already calling the headless rider. He spoke in a hushed tone, as Mercy watched him pace the roof top.

"Celty, my guest needs to go home. I expect everything is ready." Izaya stated more than questioned. "She'll be here in a minute."

As Izaya spoke he ended his conversation with Celty. For the moment, Mercedes allowed herself to wonder if, or more properly how, Celty responded on the phone. It is rumored that she was the Headless Rider; therefore, she wouldn't be able to speak if she were. In the midst of her pondering, she couldn't help but look at the ocean of people walking on the sidewalk.

"I'm glad you're wearing something different." Izaya's voice drove Mercy back to earth.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. I don't own many skirts and I don't plan on buying more." Mercy chuckled. "Do you need help with clean up?"

"Nope, I can do that myself."

"So, I'm going to head down. Thanks for the fun evening, maybe we can do it again sometime."

Izaya bowed, as his fox like smirk widened. "I would love to, please be careful."

"Good night Izaya."

By the time Mercedes arrived down stairs, Celty's motorcycle pulled up to the door. The crisp night air once again entered Mercy's lungs as she pushed past the glass doors. Almost as if Mercy had called her, Celty glanced at over and waved.

_Are you ok? Did he behave? Nothing happened did it?_

Mercy couldn't help but laugh at her companions questions. Honestly what did she think was going to happen, for her to be this worried?

"Yes I'm fine, and I'm thinking he behaved as best he could. The most that happened was we talked." She smiled. "Thanks for coming all the way down here to pick me up."

_No problem, now hop on, we have a bit of a ride ahead of us._

After saying her goodbye's to Celty, Mercedes stalked to her apartment room. The two girls made plans to hang out when the weekend got closer. When Mercy crawled into her bed, her phone went off.

"Hello?" She groaned quietly.

"Hello darling, sorry about the late phone call," Mercedes father's voice broke the silence.

"O, no problem, how is you?"

"I'm better; the doctors say I'm responding well to Chemo, and I'll be able to go home sometime this week." He paused, to respond to a noise in the background. "So I thought I should tell you as soon as possible."

"That's wonderful daddy, maybe this weekend I'll drive over there." Mercy smiled, as her eyes brimmed with happy tears. "And daddy, don't ever hesitate to call me, my phone is always on. I don't even care if you don't have news to talk tell me, just as long as you called."

"That's good to know, you sound exhausted, you should go to bed darling." Takuma muttered. "We can talk later."

"Goodnight daddy, I'll talk to you later."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams my sweet angel."

Mercy couldn't help but think about the young Masaomi, when her father called her angel, and smile.


End file.
